


El precio necesario

by Roderick Spencer (RoderickSpencer)



Category: Fate/Prototype: Fragments of Sky Silver, Fate/stay night & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, F/M, For Honor, Forced Prostitution, Gang Rape, Revenge, Sexual Slavery, Templars
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:01:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28444344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoderickSpencer/pseuds/Roderick%20Spencer
Summary: "Arthur, el desempeño de Ayaka siempre ha sido inferior. No podía ofrecerla como aprendiz o ayudante. No la hubieran aceptado para eso. La verdad es que tuve que dejar de lado mi propia decencia y negociar en términos que mi hermana pudiese cumplir..."
Relationships: Saber/Sajyou Ayaka (Fate/Prototype)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	El precio necesario

**El precio necesario**

* * *

—¿Dónde está Ayaka? Manaka.

Arthur despertó desorientado. Al final, no había desaparecido. Pero. Él destruyó el Grial.

—Hicimos un pacto. Bueno, tú con mi hermana, que es mi misma sangre. Lo manipulé desde ahí. Por eso sigues aquí.

Manaka le horneó scons. Preparó mermelada con los árboles frutales del Jardín de Ayaka. Pero no le contestó.

Y él se dio cuenta de que algo horrible había sucedido durante su tiempo inconsciente.

—¿Y dónde está Ayaka? Mi _Ama_.

Manaka puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ya...—se carcajeó, tomó un scon y lo mojó en su propia taza de té, pues se había sentado a su lado en la cama, con aire jovial. Como si no significara nada.

—Esta es su habitación —observó. Le apenaba saberlo. Pero Ayaka y él habían vivido juntos durante semanas. Y se conocían intensamente.

Para su verguenza.

Si vivieran en la época del Rey, hubiera tenido que casarse con ella. O al menos, que ubicarla en la corte. De alguna manera.

—Ella no volverá en un largo, largo tiempo. Si es que alguna vez lo hace —mencionó Manaka, pensativamente.

Arthur se inquietó por sus palabras.

—¿De qué hablas?

Manaka suspiró. Había llevado una bandeja con el desayuno de Arthur, pero la hizo a un lado, encendió un pequeño televisor y lo conectó a un vhs en el que colocó una cinta.

—Nuestro padre nos dejó muchas deudas. Resulta que invocarte precisaba reliquias y eso no fue nada barato. Se metió en problemas con una familia muy rica. Tuve que pedir un préstamo muy importante para calmar las aguas. Resulta que los Templarios son una Orden muy bien abastecida. Sancraid Phahn estuvo dispuesto a aceptar un trato.

La mera mención de aquella Orden y de ese terrible e hipócrita hombre causó escalofríos a Arthur.

—¿Y qué tiene eso que ver con Ayaka? Tú no...

— _Arthur_. Ya conoces las costumbres de las familias de hechiceros. Aseguramos nuestra supervivencia. Compartimos responsabilidades pero no privilegios. Ayaka sabía eso. Yo cargo el mejor circuito mágico, el que debe ser pasado a la posteridad. Ella no tiene esa genética y por si fuera poco, no es constante ni está lo suficientemente decidida. Su desempeño siempre ha sido inferior. No podía ofrecerla como aprendiz o ayudante. No la hubieran aceptado para eso. La verdad es que tuve que dejar de lado mi propia decencia y negociar en términos que mi hermana pudiese cumplir...

Manaka habló de eso entre sorbos a su té, encogiéndose varias veces de hombros. Horrorizando a Arthur a medida que se explayaba.

—¿Qué...?

Manaka volvió a suspirar y a poner los ojos en blanco, como si Arthur fuese demasiado inocente y eso le pareciera entre tierno e irritante.

—Tuve que vender a Ayaka como esclava sexual por un año. Firmé algunos poderes. Los Templarios pueden violarla y practicar con su cuerpo toda clase de rituales sexuales, exorcismos y torturas diversas. Me han pagado una fortuna. No pueden matarla, lo dice el contrato o tendrían que darnos el doble. Y creéme, por muy ricos que sean, no les conviene. Ahora, entre eso y la distribución del material que produzcan, no tendremos que preocuparnos por nada.

...Arthur casi no entendía lo que Manaka acababa de decir. Pero el video comenzó a reproducirse antes de que pudiera exigir mayores explicaciones.

Mucho antes de que Ayaka apareciera en la pantalla, atada de pies y manos a un techo de cúpula en alguna oscura estructura de aspecto barroco, ya se dilucidaba que nada de eso era bueno. Siquiera aceptable.

—¿Qué...?

—Les dije que no era exactamente una _virgen_ de verdad. ¿Pensaste que no lo sabría? Tiene puesta tu cota de malla. Por eso se regenera. Prometieron no quitársela pero me apuesto a que serán extremos y le dolerá de todos modos.

Vio a Ayaka dirigir los ojos a la pantalla. Estaban abiertos de par en par, como si buscaran algo, frenéticos. Luego bajaron. Llenos de lágrimas que cayeron a lados de sus lentes.

" _Arthur. Saber_...", susurró, tratando de sonreír con inmensa tristeza.

No estaba sola allí. El foco de la cámara estaba quieto, pero pudo ver a un hombre a su lado. Usaba una larga túnica oscura. Una cruz de plata relucía en su pecho. Llevaba una capucha que le cubría el rostro, como un verdugo. Sus manos permanecían desnudas, sin embargo. Eran grandes y velludas. Una sujetó el rostro de Ayaka un instante y luego lo golpeó en un puñetazo que le arrancó un grito.

Arthur intentó ponerse de pie, tiró la bandeja de Manaka al suelo.

—¿Qué...? —estaba poseído por un temblor, tenía naúseas. Sabía qué demonios era un video, había absorbido conocimientos de Manaka tiempo atrás.

¿Pero eso había sucedido cuándo? ¿Dónde?

La hermana mayor puso los ojos en blanco y pausó la cinta. Ayaka tenía sangre en el labio, hacía una mueca adolorida. Había dicho su nombre antes.

Ella, seguramente...

—Está muy lejos. En América o no sé dónde. Podría ser una campiña estadounidense o México. Quién sabe. Podría ser si no España o alguna colonia blanca en África. No creo que sea el Medio Oriente. No me importa. Ese lugar está protegido, no podrías encontrarla. Aunque lo hicieras, son muchos y poderosos. Hasta un Sirviente se las vería negras. Tu fuente energética está al mínimo. Porque dependes de ella y no está aquí. La Guerra terminó. Necesitamos el dinero. Si trataras de buscarla, tal vez la torturarían y matarían. Ya le hacen toda clase de cosas, no sería bueno para ti, si pretendes que regrese.

Arthur trató de frenar su ira e indignación. Matar a Manaka otra vez no le devolvería a Ayaka.

¿O si?

—Te dejaré solo para que veas el video. Creo que Ayaka es buena actriz. No puedo evitar pensar que le gusta todo lo que le hacen pero tiene que pretender que te extraña. Yo me hubiese muerto de solo imaginar algo así, creéme. Lo natural sería que perdieras interés en una chica tan viciosa, que ya ni es virgen.

* * *

No quería mirarlo. No realmente. Lo que había tenido con Ayaka fue hermoso e íntimo. Conectaron genuinadamente.

Él cambió sus sueños por ella. Su nueva meta era protegerla.

Incluso desde niña. Pero no de la misma manera.

La idea de que alguien se la hubiese llevado mientras que él bajó la guardia para hacerle eso, lo enloqueció.

Pero...ella dijo su nombre. Como buscando consuelo. Se dirigió a la cámara como si pudiera ver a Arthur en la distancia. Llamándolo.

No podía negarle eso.

Así que se obligó a colocar el video. Los lágrimas le cayeron de los ojos. Se enojó tanto que apretó los puños y desgarró las sábanas, gruñendo.

* * *

Vomitó amargura. Pensó que ya no podría comer, menos que menos lo que Manaka le ofrecía. Ni respirar en esa casa.

Pero. Era el hogar de Ayaka.

Le resultaba increíble que ella ya no estuviera.

Y que de hecho, Ayaka...

* * *

El primer video fue el peor, sin duda. Duraba 20 minutos, un poco más. Lo vio a intervalos. Primero permanecía atada, la bajaban y golpeaban. Más de un hombre con esas túnicas y las cruces. Fieros verdugos contra una jovencita.

Ayaka, pálida, con el rostro lleno de sangre, los recibía. Le separaban las piernas, la penetraban mientras que ella lloraba y otro miembro se le frotaba contra los labios enrojecidos.

Ella repetía su nombre como un ruego. Trataba de sonreír, sonrojada y ahogada. Se disculpaba.

Arthur enloquecía.

* * *

Amenazó a Manaka pero ella solo rió.

—Tus poderes han menguado. Un poco más de energía y tendrás que pedirme prestado maná. A la vieja usanza.

La idea de tocarla lo retorció de asco.

Antes de que la abandonara en el pasillo, Manaka le tendió un sobre. No tenía direcciones. Solo una firma.

Pudo reconocer la letra de Ayaka por los cuadernos de su escuela y diarios.

Arthur quiso arrebatar el sobre pero Manaka lo apartó.

—Enviarán más videos. Los verás todos. Y luego puedes leer sus cartas. Y escribirle.

Aquellas palabras fueron como perderse en el desierto pero. Ese papel era la única fuente de agua que pudo encontrar. Y antes de asentir, gruñendo, Arthur ya supo que estaba envenenada.

* * *

Se encerró para leer.

_"Querido Saber:_

_Lamento ser tan débil..."_

(Pero ella no era débil, en absoluto, fue Arthur quien le falló).

"... _y que tuvieras que verlo_..."

(En verdad hubiera preferido morir que presenciar aquello).

" _...Cuando me dijeron que te lo enviarían, mi corazón se quebró. Me hicieron repetir tu nombre. Luego de un tiempo, se convirtió en parte de mi fortaleza. Tal vez no te diste cuenta pero..._ "

(Lo notó y se avergonzó de ello).

_"...aunque tal vez ya no quieras saber nada sobre mí, eres importante. Aún recuerdo lo que hicimos. Gracias a eso puedo saber lo que son la suavidad, el respeto y el afecto verdaderos"._

(A esas alturas ya lloraba).

_"Te entiendo y estimo, si no me escribes de nuevo, no te culparé. Espero que seas feliz con Manaka..."_

(Nunca).

* * *

Nunca. Ayaka merecía una respuesta y Arthur la formuló como pudo. Llorando de frustración. Le dijo que ella le importaba como nunca. Que aquellos hombres que se la llevaron eran ruines y que él se encargaría de buscarlos para cobrarse venganza.

No sabía si escribirle más sobre sus sentimientos confusos. Ayaka era, un día, pura y suya. Al otro ya no estaba. Era el juguete del destino y una víctima de esos villanos.

Él hizo un juramento de sangre, sin embargo.

Manaka recibió su sobre y entre risas, prometió enviarlo.

—Ella nunca te amará como yo. Recuerda que goza con otros hombres. Pero necesitas mentirte. Crees que mi hermana es como se muestra a ti. Solo quería seducirte, ¿sabes? Desde pequeña era una...

—¿Esta carta le llegará? —la interrumpió él, tajante.

Manaka asintió.

—Un trato es un trato aunque no me beneficie, si es lo que tú deseas, mi Rey.

* * *

Pero la beneficiaba. De hecho. Manaka reformó la casa, quiso cerrar el Jardín pero Arthur se lo impidió. Ayaka debía encontrar todo, hasta el último objeto allí, intacto, como antes de que se viera obligada a marcharse. Él la esperaría hasta entonces.

Manaka se burló solapadamente. Pero aceptó.

—Me mudaré a una zona mejor, de todos modos. ¿No vendrás?

Era obvio.

* * *

Recibía una carta al mes, aproximadamente. Hubiera escrito mucho más a Ayaka. Pero no quería atosigarla.

Estaba ocupada, después de todo. Con los actos aberrantes que la obligaban a practicar. Arthur se forzaba a dormir por las noches: su carne espiritual ganaba terreno, actuaba como un humano. Lloraba involuntariamente. No se sentía un héroe en absoluto.

En esos tiempos no sabía cómo moverse para investigar. Necesitaba dinero que Manaka le ofreció solo si prometía no involucrarse.

...Para recibir la carta, debía mirar los videos. Hablar con su anterior Ama sobre lo que Ayaka hacía para bien de todos.

Lo hizo, lamentablemente.

* * *

La mayoría de los videos no duraban más de diez minutos. Eran fragmentos de noches perversas e interminables, como Ayaka le había confesado en las cartas.

Arthur contuvo las naúseas. En la mayoría de los casos. Se dijo que el sacrificio de Ayaka era como el de Cristo.

Ella estaba desnuda también. Sus senos eran azotados, le hacían cortes con cruces e inscripciones en latin como exorcismos. La desangraban y acercaban copas a sus heridas. También a sus ojos, que lloraban.

En algún momento hicieron que se tiñiera el cabello. Ayaka le dijo que habían comenzado a salirle canas por el estrés.

Rubia falsa, se parecía tanto a Manaka, que Arthur llegó a desear que la maldita hermana mayor fuese la corrupta y prostituida. Eso hubiese sido justo.

* * *

—Solo he pensado en nosotros. Incluso en Ayaka, que no lo merecía. Y tú me odias tanto, que volverías a matarme, ¿no? Pero...¿Qué nos trajo aquí para empezar?

Arthur hizo una mueca al tenderle su sobre. No se sentía dueño de sí mismo, estaba tan lleno de ira que pudo nuevamente asesinar a Manaka. En efecto.

Pero, ¿con qué objeto? Su Ama no volvería. Tenía que esperarla. Y soportar.

Sus propias palabras eran débiles. Luchaba meramente por no creer que Ayaka podía experimentar placer entre aquellas humillaciones.

El rostro de ella en los videos oscilaba entre no mostrar emociones, contorsionarse por la violencia o acaso entristecerse al repetir su nombre.

Las palabras de Ayaka en las cartas parecían sinceras. Podía imaginarla llorando al escribir. A veces incluso sentía que podía oler las malditas lágrimas descorriendo la tinta. Era demasiado.

* * *

Buscó una ocupación. Como Espíritu Heroico, sus opciones debieron ser más amplias. Pero Arthur tenía tal ira en su interior, que le explotaba las venas.

Merodeando barrios bajos supo de peleas callejeras donde los contrincantes podían usar lo que les apeteciera como arma, con tal de subirse a un cuadrilátero entre apuestas. Su Ama estaba lejos, su cuerpo prestado por el Grial cancelado servía contra un humano. Duraba. Debía contenerse para no matar. Pero incluso de hacerlo...

Hubiese sido aplaudido.

El rey de Camelot reducido a eso. Un hombre joven en un escenario brutal. Golpeando tipos que se creían duros.

La clase de hombres que violaban a Ayaka, pero sin túnicas de religiosos.

* * *

—Hueles a sangre. Tienes dinero. No sales a robar, ¿cierto?

Manaka se burló de él, pero Arthur no respondió su provocación.

* * *

El ring no era un desafío para él. Excallibur hacía volar por el aire, contra las jaulas oxidadas de los clubes más vulgares, las armas de sus oponentes, que poco después quedaban inconscientes entre sangre, saliva y maldiciones.

Arthur sudaba dos gotas, ignoraba a las mujeres que se arrojaban a sus brazos y volvía cabizbajo a Manaka.

Usaba parte del dinero en mantener el jardin de Ayaka. A medida que las estaciones pasaban. Recortaba hojas y raices, hacía transplantes y leía sobre cómo acomodar ubicaciones según la luz, también las necesidades de cada especie con respecto al agua.

Pocos especímenes se le secaron. Estaba más orgulloso de eso que de sus ganancias económicas.

No podía ofrecerle lo que obtenía a Ayaka. Se lo preguntó discretamente. ¿Pero qué pudo comprarle? ¿Ropa para que esos malnacidos rompieran y llenaran de fluidos calientes? ¿Con la sangre de su amada?

Solo imaginarlo le daba naúseas y una tristeza tan inmensa que ninguna balada hubiera llegado a describir.

Porque todas las que Arthur conocía con la más ligera similitud, terminaban con la doncella ultrajada muerta.

Y él no quería a Ayaka fallecida. No era Guinevere para merecerlo. No lo había traicionado, Manaka la vendió.

Arthur atesoró las palabras de Ayaka, releyó sus cartas tanto como pudo, pero algunas terminó por quemarlas porque la mera existencia de esos escritos, con los videos, enfermaba su estómago.

El año pasó.

* * *

Ayaka finalmente le escribió, preguntándole tímidamente si la recibiría en la casa. Arthur le recordó, casi llorando sobre el papel de carta, que dicho hogar le pertenecía. Recalcó que Manaka ya no vivía allí.

(Era importante...)

Pactaron una fecha que parecía irreal.

* * *

...La figura de Ayaka fue aclamada mundialmente en el género del porno. Las pequeñas tiendas oscuras de la ciudad tenían posters de ella, con un estandarte templario, sangre en el rostro, la mirada baja y obscenidades escritas con rojo en su piel.

"Guinevere, el coño de Camelot", por ejemplo. Eventualmente, este fue un tatuaje en su vientre, sobre su vagina depilada y deforme por piercings, a menudo penetrada no solo por varios hombres en el transcurso de las peliculas, sino por empuñaduras de espadas, filos romos, guantes que la abrían hasta casi matarla, entre gritos.

Arthur se descubrió un par de veces con una erección, muy a pesar de su propio llanto. Tratando de descifrar si las bajezas que torcían el rostro de su Ama amada eran reales, fingidas o simplemente sacadas de contexto.

Comparando lo que veía en los videos con lo que ella le decía. Encontraba pocas incongruencias, más bien omisiones que probablemente encerraban cuestiones morbosas y sufridas. Aún podía oler la sal de las lágrimas de Ayaka en sus cartas. Como en la primera.

Ella sufría y experimentaba pena.

En los videos mostraba lo mismo. Lloraba mientras que era penetraba, lamía semen y tosía bebiéndolo, era obligada a comulgar, echaban vino sangriento sobre sus senos perforados, la obligaban a comer sus propios excrementos y a masturbarse hasta arrancarse los piercings. No pocas veces se desmayaba durante los rodajes, golpeada por cruces, pasada de mano en mano por aquellos hombres ocultos por el anonimato de capuchas y máscaras.

Arthur los odiaba y se juró a sí mismo descubrirlos. Ya no era un rey, ¿a quién engañaba? No existía Camelot en ese mundo sin honor, era un recuerdo. Y no uno bueno.

Podía hacerlo mejor. Si le devolvían a Ayaka.

* * *

Y lo harían.

Lo hicieron.

El día llegó. Fue a recogerla al aeropuerto en las vísperas de Navidad. Arthur se había comprado un coche muy poco moderno, tenía un adorno de espada sobre el espejo retrovisor pero lo quitó al pensar que podía darle malos recuerdos a ella.

No quería verla llorar.

Su deuda estaba saldada.

Arthur se preguntó cuánto le quedaba a él mismo de Espíritu Heroico. Comía y bebía como los mortales, había empezado a dormir y tener pesadillas. Ya no se desvanecía. No había quién se lo ordenara.

Manaka solo lo torturaba con comentarios de Ayaka.

¿Su Ama estaría decepcionada?

...No negó para sus adentros, que cuando buscó con los ojos a la hija de los Sajyou, esperaba verla con el cabello teñido, como en los videos obscenos. Pero Ayaka salió de entre los pasajeros del vuelo con el pelo del mismo tono que tenía al marcharse. Un castaño débil, de puntas desunidas y opaco. Tenía una sonrisa cansada. No corrió hacia Saber, pero su rostro se iluminó al verlo. Caminó un poco más rápido.

Llevaba el mismo traje de entrecasa, un jersey muy delgado, un bolso de mano en el que no debían caber muchas pertenencias, como si no quisiera tener nada consigo de su horrenda vida como meretriz secuestrada.

Él no pudo disimular las lágrimas. Apretó el ramo de rosas que tenía para ella, contra su espalda, causándole dolor y molestias, al abrazarla con fuerza, como si temiera que un nuevo desconocido ruin se la arrebatara.

—Lo siento, Saber...—susurró ella, igualmente llorando.

Ayaka llegó a rozar el ramo de flores pero pronto este se cayó a los pies de ambos. Eran como extraños. El cuerpo de ella se estremeció contra el de él. La gente los miraba, lo de ellos iba más allá de la nostalgia. Parecían sobrevivientes de una matanza.

Lo eran.

—No te disculpes...yo...los voy a matar...—susurró Arthur contra el oído de Ayaka, poseído por una ira descomunal—. ¿Dónde...? Dime...

Pero el rostro de la chica se volvió impenetrable. Ella desvió la mirada. Sacudió la cabeza. Se apartó de Arthur.

—Vamos a casa. Por favor, Saber...

Más personas los veían de reojo, susurraban en distintos idiomas acerca de ambos. Los guardias de seguridad dialogaron entre sí, apuntando hacia ellos.

Si, debían marcharse.

Además, Ayaka dijo lo que Arthur más quería oír.

* * *

Ayaka levantó las flores del suelo antes de irse. La vio abrazarlas contra su pecho mientras que él conducía.

Le dijo que le compraría otras. Pero ella negó con la cabeza.

—Es la primera vez que me dan flores y no siento vergüenza. Digo...no tanta.

Arthur trató de enfocarse en el camino, en el tráfico. Apretó los dientes.

—No fue tu culpa. No sabía dónde estabas, pusieron protecciones que menguaron nuestro vínculo.

—No había nada que pudieras hacer, Saber.

—Voy a matar a Manaka.

Ayaka suspiró.

—Es mi hermana aunque sea un monstruo. Y no fue ella la que nos dejó solo deudas. Nuestro padre tomó una mala decisión y era lógico que yo asumiera la responsabilidad.

—¡Si fue idea de Manaka, ella debió hacerlo por ti!

Frenaron de golpe, Arthur tocó la bocina temblando de furia. Ayaka se encogió en el asiento.

—Ya no importa...

* * *

 _Importaba_. Arthur trató de callar hasta que llegaron y pudo enseñarle la casa, que había tratado de dejar tal y como ella la abandonara. A la fuerza.

Quiso fingir que le importaba el jardín botánico. Señaló las notas de Ayaka, las refacciones que hizo para que ella estuviera a gusto, las nuevas plantas, florecimientos, frutos. Qué se había secado sin remedio.

El rostro de Ayaka no parecía tan triste cuando le hablaba sobre esa casa, sobre su jardín. La escuela nocturna en la que le dijo que podía inscribirse.

Tenían su dinero. No necesitaba trabajar. Podía quedarse.

Hubiera sido idilico si la venganza no bullera en las venas del Rey de Camelot.

—Ayaka, dime todo sobre esos hombres. ¡Todo!

—Me lastimas.

Si, la sujetaba fuerte. Pero...

—Lo siento...

Él se apartó, ella guardó silencio. El jardín ya no la tranquilizaba.

—No sé más que tú sobre ellos. Me trasladaron un par de veces, yo estaba sedada, Arthur.

—Algo. Lo que sea...

—Ni siquiera Sancraid Phahn estaba entre ellos. Estoy segura.

—¡Maldición!

Ella se abrazó a sí misma, rompió a llorar de nuevo. Él trató de consolarla, pero la desconfianza lo aguijoneó.

Ayaka no le mentiría. No después de ese calvario. No protegería a esos hombres. No...

* * *

Él le enseñó su habitación. Se sintió tonto luego de hacerlo. Había pasado solo un año. Por supuesto que ella sabía cuál era.

Sin embargo...

—No pensé que todo estuviera aquí. Tal y como lo dejé.

Ayaka abrazó las almohadas de su cama, presionó la nariz de un peluche y pasó el dedo índice por encima de unas cintas de películas de Ingmar Bergman, apiladas en su biblioteca.

—Bueno, te prometí que así sería.

Arthur sonrió. Eso estaba saliendo bien.

Pero ella no le pediría que se quedara. Necesitaría tiempo para...

—Saber...—susurró Ayaka, sonrojada, con los ojos brillantes, tirando de su jersey rojo.

Arthur contuvo las lágrimas y se sentó con ella en la cama.

—Ayaka, no tenemos que...

—Dormir. Me gustaría dormir. Como lo haces ahora. Como lo hicimos. Hace tiempo.

* * *

Lo hicieron. Bueno. Ella logró dormir. Tuvo pesadillas.

Se despertó gritando dos veces, Arthur se vio obligado a sujetarla de las muñecas, mientras que Ayaka lloraba y rogaba.

La abrazó hasta que paró.

Ella no concebía el estar a salvo.

Ella no creía estar con él.

Arthur era su sueño y esa responsabilidad le creó un peso en el corazón.

* * *

Armaron el árbol juntos. Navidad era una época comercial para parejas, quizá. En ese mundo. Arthur le contó cómo era en el tiempo de los caballeros. Incluso mencionó a Morgana.

Ayaka no hizo muchas preguntas. Intuyó que le dolía hablar de eso.

Él se había quedado para estar con ella.

La chica que le robaron.

—Voy a pedir un deseo de Navidad.

—Puedo darte regalos...es tradicional.

—¡No! Digo...quiero algo de ti. Pero no un presente. No de esa clase.

Lo veía venir y no le gustaba. Pero Ayaka estaba mejor. Ya no tenía las mejillas pálidas y chupadas, subió de peso en menos de una semana. Se divertían cocinando, dormían en su habitación.

El rey no ansiaba Camelot. No realmente.

Sin embargo...

—Por favor. No vayas. Aún estamos unidos. No te obligaré pero...no vayas, Saber. Soy valiente, soy fuerte. Sobreviví. Estaré mejor...

—Ayaka...

—Por favor. No estaré mejor si te marchas. Puede que yo...

Qué dilema. Tuvo que mentirle. Y la oscuridad creció en él.

Dios estaría decepcionado.

* * *

Ayaka dormía mal y solo dormía, en sí, porque él sujetaba su mano y se quedaba a su lado mientras que cerraba los ojos.

Era inaceptable.

Decidió esperar un año. Que Ayaka sanara, tanto como pudiera. Que enterrara lo pertinente.

Que retomara la escuela.

Nuevos amigos. Lo suficiente como para olvidarse del Rey. ¿No eran todas así?

Tenía que creerlo.

Entonces podría irse.

Tal vez no tenía reino pero seguía teniendo honor.

Y una reina inocente, lastimada y humillada, a la cual defender.

Ayaka había pagado el precio necesario según Manaka. Y él les daría a todos los involucrados su propia compensación.

Así se escribía una leyenda en los crueles tiempos modernos.

* * *

/ **Prompt #13**. _Inocencia_. Reto _Calendario de Adviento_ 2020 /

**Author's Note:**

> Feliz Año Nuevo, gente. Que tengan mejores fiestas que Arthur en mi fic.


End file.
